marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 2
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Julian Totino Tedesco | Quotation = We've been watching you. Honestly? I'm a little protective of you. I've got you at arm's length because I don't want your world to get too big too fast. That's all. But since you're here --''' go show me what you can '''do. | Speaker = Agent Coulson | StoryTitle1 = The Animator | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Ellie Pyle | Synopsis1 = Yesterday, Agent Jemma Simmons' father, a Roxxon executive, calls his daughter, yelling at her for missing the interview he set up with the president of Biochemco. Little does he know that Jemma is secretly a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, on a mission handling canister containing green-glowing bugs while her fellow agents hold off A.I.M. beekeepers, and when she tries blowing him off, Mr. Simmons angrily reminds her of her expensive education, yet she threw it all away to become a party planner, which is in fact her cover. In the present day, at Coles Academic High School, Jersey City. 6 A.M., the janitor spots a bag of pizza dough on the loading dock and decides to take it inside. Meanwhile, Simmons goes undercover as a biology substitute teacher, Ms. Stenanko, on a missing to uncover a smuggler in her class. Her tablet intercepts the texts of Grayson Blair, who received a text from his partner, Skeesh, informing him that "the bag" is missing. She then calls Grayson by name, forcing him to activate the Wizard glove hidden in his locker to cause a distraction. Kamala Khan, who is in the class, realizes what's going on and decides to suit up. As Ms. Marvel, she saves Simmons and two students from falling debris before catching the glove. Simmons then identifies herself as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, which excites Ms. Marvel, until Simmons orders her to leave the area immediately. Meanwhile, Grayson has Skeesh against the lockers and learns that due to a timing problem, Skeesh missed the drop off. Grayson then grabs the remaining contraband out of his locker, only to be arrested by Agent Phil Coulson. Grayson nervously insists that he read him his rights, but Coulson smoothly points out that he's no more a cop than he is "presumed innocent" and reveals that S.H.I.E.L.D. was onto his racket for weeks. As he orders Grayson to deactivate the glove, Simmons and Ms. Marvel appear, the latter holding the glove in her clutches, refusing to let it go until the agents prove they're really with S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson admonishes Simmons for failing to keep Ms. Marvel out of their operation. Ms Marvel then starts geeking out on the various villain tech in Grayson's bag, forcing Coulson to throw himself on it, telling her she's interfering in their investigation. Ms. Marvel then spots the Animator, though Coulson argues that it's the Vege-Ray, though he relents when she points out that the Vege-Ray has a longer barrel; she boasts that she lurks on every superhero fan site and that she admins on two. She then questions why Grayson possesses these weapons. Coulson explains that Grayson had been running a black market site dealing with villain surplus. Nostalgically, she remarks that he used to sell grit. When Ms. Marvel questions his age, he orders Simmons to escort her away. He then turns on Grayson, demanding to know where "the dough" is, and he insists that someone swiped it. Ms. Marvel then remembers that it's pizza day and rushes to the cafeteria, where the dough had been cooked into pizzas, but the consumers soon find that it comes to life. The Doughboys block the door and Coulson refuses to shoot it with all the students inside, so he suggests Ms. Marvle shapeshifts herself as thin as paper to get inside. As she evades the Doughboys' attack, Coulson identifies them as Arnim Zola's creations. But before Ms. Marvle can get any ideas, the Doughboys spill out of the cafeteria. As Coulson battles the dough with his taser, Simmons asks for directions to the chem lab, which Ms. Marvel gave. Coulson tells Ms. Marvel to get her fellow students to safety. She says she won't let them die. Though Coulson insists she can't save everyone, she refuses to accept that. The Doughboys nearly overcomes her but she breaks free. She joins Simmons in the chem lab, where she is working on a solution to the crisis. The Doughboys come after her, but Ms. Marvel is able to stretch her body to contain the little blobs and carries them outside, where Simmons injects a solution into the Doughboys, rendering them inert. As a S.H.I.E.L.D. hazmat team arrives to get rid of the Doughboys, Simmons take Ms. Marvel to the side, confiding to her of how she knows of what it's like to live a double-life, hiding it from her loved ones. She explains that S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited her during university and due to the classified nature of her work, her parents believe she is a corporate party planner and they aren't exactly proud. Getting back to Coulson, he boasts of the hazmat team's skill, claiming they cleaned up Doctor Octopus' Octobots out of Grand Central Station. Ms. Marvel interjects that it's Penn Station, only to be corrected as he shows her the Daily bugle bulletin on his phone. Coulson then thanks Ms. Marvel for her efforts. As they part ways, Ms. Marvel finds that Simmons had slipped her her business card, having written on it, "Call me if it all gets a bit much. Also, it was absolutely The Animator. --J." to her delight. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed agents Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Skeesh * Other Characters: * ** ** Mr. Simmons' assistant * BioChemCo * Mrs. Simmons (Jemma's mother) * * Jemma's brother * Jemma's sister * Numerous unnamed New Jerseyans * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Roxxon Oil London Headquarters ***** ****** ** A.I.M. Southeast Facility 3 ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ***** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* * Items: * * * * * * * * Animator * Vege-Ray * | Solicit = • Why has SHIELD agent Jemma Simmons gone undercover at the Coles Academic High School in Jersey City? • Maybe it has something to do with the all-new Ms Marvel… • …and the most dangerous lunch meal ever served. | Notes = | Trivia = * The name Jemma Simmons uses to go undercover at Coles Academic High School, "Ms. Steranko", is an homage to artist and writer Jim Steranko. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included